legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P11/Transcript
(Alex, Izuku, Uraraka and Erin are seen waiting in town) Erin: You think he's changed? Alex: Maybe. Who knows really. Izuku: He had to have changed by now. There's no way he could hold a grudge against you like that for so long. Alex: I hope you're right. Erin: Hey, is that him? (The four look over and see a man dressed in a cybernetic suit is seen approaching the group, his face covered by a helmet) Alex: I doubt it. (The man stops as he notices the group. He then walks forward before tripping and landing on the ground) Uraraka: Ooooh! Alex: Tom! (The heroes help Tom up. The four then hear his labored breathing) Erin: Tom....Is that you? ???: *heavy breathing* What's it sound like to you? Alex: What...happened to you? Tom: What does it look like dweeb? I got caught up in a terrorist attack a few months ago. Doctors said I was lucky to survive. Izuku: Is that why you have the suit? Tom: What else am I supposed to wear when ninety percent of my body has been covered in burns? Half the time I can barely breath, these robotic legs like to jam up and worst of all, the damn thing itches like hell sometimes. Uraraka: Oh my... Tom: Yeah, not fun. Alex: Why come here though? Tom: I'm getting an upgrade. Erin: Upgrade? Tom: There's a scientist in town by the name of Dr. Octavius. He's preparing a robotic shell for me to use instead of this life support suit. Alex: Robotic shell? Tom: He's putting my brain inside of a cyborg's body nerd. Izuku: Dr. Octavius? Me and our friend Miles met him. Uraraka: From what Deku said he should be able to help you. Tom: I hope so... I can't stand this. Hardly being able to breath, falling down so many times, its just... *Sighs in frustration* Erin: It's okay Tom. We can help you get there. Where is it? Tom: Just down the street. You'll know when you see it. Alex: Got it. Come on guys, let's help him up. (Alex puts Tom's arm around him as he helps keep him steady, and from falling as the 5 start heading down the street) Erin: I still can't believe this happened you. That annoying pain in the ass bully we met in school became.. this... Izuku: He said it was caused by a terrorist attack. He must've got caught in some kind of bombing. Uraraka: It's really sad actually. Erin: Well, we have to help him. As much of a jerk he was in school, he still needs help to survive. Izuku: Let's just hope that cyborg thing works out for him. Tom: Hey, can you guys stop gossiping about me and help out? Erin: Yeah hold on. (Erin grabs him of his other arm, puts it around her and she helps Alex move Tom forward. Uraraka and Izuku stay close in case they trip or fall) Tom:.... Hey... Thanks for... For this. Alex: Of course. We're heroes. Its our job to help people, no matter what. Tom: Heh....Jeez.... (Alex smirks) Tom: Still a talkative wannabe aren't you Alex? (Alex's smirk disappears) Alex: There's the Tom I know. (Tom laughs. The heroes then find Otto standing outside his workplace before he turns and sees Tom and the others) Otto: Oh my! Tom, you okay? Tom: Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Otto: Thank you for bringing him, Defenders. He's so much worse then I thought. Izuku: You sure you can help him Doc? Otto: I fully intend to. Now please, bring him inside. Quickly. (The group brings Tom inside as Otto prepares his equipment) Otto: You kids caught me at the best time. I just finished work on the shell he'll be transferred into. Alex: You did? Otto: Yes. All that is left to do is begin the transfer process. Tom: Is this gonna hurt? Otto: Well no, but you feel a momentary period of discomfort. Tom: Great. Otto: Tom, would you uh, be so kind as to sit in right here? (Tom gets up and sits down in a chair as Otto prepares his extraction equipment) Otto: You know, a lot of kids are gonna idolize you now. You know how they are with robots and stuff. Tom: I guess. Just hurry it up, I can't stand sitting in this thing anymore. Otto: On it. But first... (Otto injects Tom with an anesthetic which causes him to fall asleep) Otto: Would you kids wait outside for him? This'll take a minute and it won't be as PG as you think it'll be. Alex: Alright. Good luck Octavius. Otto: Thanks Alex. (The group leaves the building and wait for Tom to finish. The scene then cuts to an hour later to a black screen) A.I Voice: Gamma Device 2G-8Y9 activating. Controls transferring to organic host. (The screen shows Tom's point of view as his HUD loads up, sitting up as he looks at his cybernetic hands. Otto then walks up to him) Otto: Hey Tom. How are you feeling? Tom: Feeling....? (Tom slowly stands up and begins to look around and walk) Tom: I feel great! (Tom walks up to a mirror and inspects his new body) Tom: I haven't felt this good in months! You did it Otto! Otto: You're welcome Tom! Tom: I-I gotta show the others! (Tom shakes Otto's hand excitedly) Tom: Thank you so much! Otto: Anytime Mr. Bridger. If you ever run into problems with it, come back and I can fix it. Tom: You got it man! (Tom leaves excited as he leaves through the door, startling the others) Izuku: AH! Alex: Whoa! Erin: Tom?? Is that you??? Tom: Damn right! Check me out! I'm a full automated fighting machine now! Alex: Holy crap! Izuku: That's awesome! Erin: You're a cyborg now! Tom: Damn right I am Erin! For the first time since my incident, I've never felt so alive! Alex: Can you even...feel? Tom: Nope! Uraraka: Isn't that a bad thing? Tom: Trust me when you're locked up in a life support device that makes you feel like you're living in total hell, not feeling is better than feeling! Erin: Well if this is what you- (Tom suddenly wraps his arm around Alex and Erin's necks) Tom: I do gotta thank you guys for getting me here in one piece! I felt like I was going to kick the bucket any second! Alex: GAH! METAL!! ARMS!! CHOKING!! Erin: YOU'RE CRUSHING MY NECK!! (Tom lets go) Tom: Sorry! I guess I don't know the suit's strength just yet. Alex: It's...definitely powerful. Erin: Gah...My neck. Izuku: Wow. You could do a lot with that new body Tom! Tom: Oh you have no idea! ... Hold on. Who are you two? Izuku: Oh right. I'm Izuku Midoriya. This is Ochaco Uraraka Urarak: Nice to meet you. We're from U.A. Tom: Whoa U.A? Kick ass! Alex: *Panting* Y-Yeah... They are friends of ours. As well as members of the Defenders. Tom: Yeah I've heard a lot about them. It sounds like your team has made quite the name for yourselves. Alex: Yeah. Erin: Well, what are you gonna do now? You got a place to stay? Tom: Actually I don't. I was more concerned with getting out of that suit than worrying about living space. Alex: …. Well then. How about you stay with us? Tom: What?? Erin: What?? Alex: Well he clearly needs a place to stay guys. Tom: Yeah! Erin: But, what about your- Tom: Water under the bridge Erin. Water under the bridge. Alex: I think we can finally mend this friendship Tom. Tom: Yeah, you know it! Erin: Well....okay then. Let's go. Tom: Alright! Erin: But you and me are STILL gonna talk about that time with the cat! Izuku: What did happen with the cat? Alex: We don't talk about it... Tom: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! (The group leaves and heads home. It then cuts to later on as they enter the house) Alex: We're back! Mina: How'd it go? Jack: Did you find- OH MY GOD! (The heroes see Tom entering the house) Tom: Hello! Charlie: HOLY CRAP!! IS THAT A ROBOT?! Alex: Cyborg actually. Tom: What'd you guys think? Denki: Dude, that's awesome! Jack: It looks so cool! Tom: I know right? It's amazing! Izuku: What can you do with it? Uraraka: More importantly, does he have any powers? Tom: Powers? Oh you know I have powers! Izuku: Like what? (Tom puts his hand on Izuku's chest) Tom: This. (Tom blasts Izuku with electricity, knocking him outside) Alex: Whoa! Jack: Awesome man! Izuku: Ow.... Uraraka: You okay Deku? Tom: Ah he'll be fine. (Izuku gets back up and wipes himself off) Izuku: Well, that stung. (Izuku walks back inside) Uraraka: So you manipulate electricity? Tom: Lightning too. This suit also amplifies the effect. Alex: Well, it is made of metal. Denki: Wow no way! A fellow electricity user! Tom: Ah you use electricity huh? Jiro: Yep. THough he fires his brain if he uses too much. Denki: AWW WHY'S YOU GO AND TELL HIM THAT!!? Tom: Jeez, worth the risk though right? Denki: I guess. Tom: It's not like the time I had to keep the power on in an entire hospital for six hours straight. Alex: You did? Tom: Almost boiled my insides doing it too. Erin: Jeez. Tom: At least now this body removes my limits. Alex: Well that's good to hear man. Tom: So, now what? Erin: Not sure really. Tom: I think I have an idea. Hey! Who wants to hear about that time I pranked Alex with a cat? Alex: Tom no! Erin: Not a word out you about that Tom! Jack: Heh. That was almost as good as the swirly. Erin: WHAT DID I SAY JACK?! Tom: Jeez you're still so hung over a cat Alex? Alex: I'll have you know I've gotten over my dear of cats thank you very much! Tom: Reeeeally? Erin: Yeah. Tom: Well, doesn't mean the story's not funny. So, it was our second period class. Alex: TOM! Tom: I snuck in one of my cat's kittens into school and placed inside his backpack. Alex: Oh my god. Mina: What happened? Tom: Alex reaches into his backpack for a notebook, grabs the kitten, pulls it out and starts crying. Like, actual. Infant. Crying. Alex: Tom please! (The group laughs as Alex covers his face in embarrassment) Tom: Oh and that's not even the best part! When the teachers finally got the kitten away, the kid pees himself in front of everyone in the class! Miles: Oh my god Alex dude! Bakugo: Tom you and me are gonna be best friends! Erin: WHY YOU- *Goes up and kicks Tom in the shin* ….. AH!! *Jumps up and down holding her leg* GODDAMN IT THAT HURT!!! Tom: What did you think would happen? Alex: I feel so embarrassed... Omega: Jeez Alex, your relationship with cats was more hilarious than I thought! Alex: Shut up! (The heroes laugh as Alex covers his face again. Jessica suddenly walks) Jessica: Why is everyone yelling and laughing? Tom: Oh you know, just reminiscing. (Sammy's head pops out of Jessica's shoulder) Sammy: Is that a robot? Tom: *sigh* Cyborg. Izuku: Tom was just telling us about Alex's little...incident! Alex: Deku, I swear. Mina: Guessing you weren't "feline" fine! Alex: *groans* Sometimes I hate you guys. Jessica: *Goes up to Alex and puts her hand on his back* Are you okay Alex? Alex: *Suddenly blushes* Uh y-yeah! Yeah I'm good.. Jessica: So did things go well with Tom? Alex: You can ask him yourself. He's right there. Tom: Yo. Jessica: Whoa, what the heck?! Tom: Yeah, I get that a lot. Sammy: He's a cyborg! Tom: You got that right kid! Jessica: Wow for real? Tom: Yep! Sammy: Cool! Jessica: But how? Tom: The body may be inorganic, but my brain controls the whole thing. Jessica: Wow. Alex: Yeah. Jessica: But what was so funny? Alex: It's not important. Jessica: Oh was it that story you told me about- Alex: OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! (Jessica giggles as Alex blushes in embarrassment) Erin: So, what now? Tom: Not sure. What do you guys do for fun around here? Mina: Oh lots of things! We got video games, we play Hunter and Pray with the Targhuls, we even have a beach! Tom: A beach? Wow. This place sounds awesome. Jessica: Hey Tom are you gonna join the Defenders to? Alex: Huh??? Jessica: I haven't taken my test yet, so maybe we can it together! Tom: The two of us could make for an interesting fight! And besides, I need something to keep me occupied while I'm here. Alex: Then let's do it! Head out back and we can get started! Tom: You got it! (The heroes head out back, ready to help Tom and Jessica prove themselves as Defenders) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts